African American Living in Kohona
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: hinata found a black baby . she decides to keep it as hers but her family kohona is against it.the baby sees hinata as her mom and her father as sasuke which rage Naruto.Now both are falling 4 hinata.find out who will gain her heart be dad
1. Chapter 1

AN: enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

**African American Living in Kohona **

_**Two years ago**_

**They had just finished defeating the enemies, they looked tired and proud. They thought this mission would be a piece of cake but it turned out it was difficult and tiring. **

**They were jumping tree to tree to make there way home and relax.**

"**Hey you guys look" a soft voice said**

**All three boys came over staring at the young Hyuga-heiress .they looked at the direction she was looking at and a saw a bag, no a black bag.**

"**What is it hinata-Chan it's just a bag?" Kiba asked**

"**Hinata you're wasting our time" the Uchiha boy said**

**Naruto open his mouth to say something until the bag started to move.**

"**See?" Hinata said**

**The boys slowly made their way to the bag being alert and careful if it was a-bomb. Sasuke being the brave one and a show-off opened the bag. An irritating cry fallowed which caused the team to take a step back.**

**They looked among each other again and stepped closer to the bag.**

**They peeked inside of it and watched the mysterious creature move and open its eyes.**

"**What is that?" Kiba said**

"**Hn"**

"**I ...think it's a baby" Hinata said picking up the black colored creature. Its was dark-skinned nothing she saw before. She examines the baby longer and found that she had womanhood so it had to be a girl. She saw that the baby had a little bracelet that said **_**Ihaki Rabui**_** . Ihaki had large eyes that looked frighten and hungry. Her hair was short brown and slimy, she seemed like two moths old; she seems to have other family members. Sasuke step forward and started rummaging trough the items.**

**He found a;**

**A Family photo, it showed a husband a wife holding a newborn baby and a little boy who seemed happy.**

**A necklace made out of long yellow teeth with black pearls**

**A comb and hair product**

**A knife **

**Lastly baby clothing and empty baby bottles**

"**So what do we do, now?" said kiba watching Hinata still examining the baby**

"**We can't leave it here, it will …die" said Naruto**

"**It's not like we care" Sasuke said**

"**We should bring it to Kohona" Hinata said **

"**Are you crazy!!?"**

"**No way"**

"**Please look at the poor thing" Hinata said while placing the baby in front of the boys. Sasuke looked away while Naruto and Kiba were lost in the cuteness of the baby.**

"**Fine"**

"**Hn"**

"**Ok let's go!!!!!!"**

**It took them two days to reach Kohona since they had to stop constantly at some small villages to buy milk and diapers. Hinata bought a cute pink dress for the baby which irritated Sasuke.**

**Finally they reached the gate of Kohona they were greeted by Sakura and Shino.**

"**You guys look like you went shopping" Sakura said which made the boys point at hinata.**

"**Sakura look what we found" said Hinata with excitement. Sakura and Shino approached and looked at the black thing in Hinata's arm.**

"**Hinata what is that?" asked Shino**

"**It's a baby"**

**Sakura was still speechless "How about we go to Tsunade"**

**The team nodded and made there way to the office.**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next chapter: Will people of Kohona accept this bizarre black baby called**_** Ihaki Rabui**_**. Will hinata keep it as hers? **

**Warning!!! Next chapter will have some Sakuhina or even Naruhina. Two years ago?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi!! thank you to: HeartBrokenHinata,,SnowSakamaru,,and Kitsuni69 for reviewing . You guys rock!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura look what we found" said Hinata with excitement. Sakura and Shino approached and looked at the black thing in Hinata's arm.**_

"_**Hinata what is that?" asked Shino**_

"_**It's a baby"**_

_**Sakura was still speechless "How about we go to Tsunade"**_

_**The team nodded and made there way to the office.**_

**Chapter 2:****African **

The team finally made it in the office and found Hiashi Hyuuga discussing something with Tsunade.

Tsunade sensed their present and signaled them to enter the room.

"you guys look like you went shopping"

"Taunade-sama,look what we found" Hinata said anxiously. she place the baby on her desk and studied her reaction.

Hiashi and Tsunade exchange look ,both were thinking about the same thing.

"Can we keep it?" Hinata asked gleaming with happiness like a child that had received a new gift.

" first off all were is the missions report"Tsunade asked trying to change the conversation.

The team leader,sasuke,handed the report ,Tsunade looked over and sight.

She then looked over at Sizune and said" will you please summon the two elders"

" Hai"

in a swift move sizune vanished.Kiba excused himself and left the room,so now Naruto ,Sasuke and Hinata were left

"So can we keep it" Hinata asked agoain earning a grunt from Hiashi

"not really"

"wh-"

beforeHinata finished the two elders appeared(An:its those old people that had talked to Tsunade before she was anounced hokage)

the elders stared at the black creature just a few meters from them

"young lady,where did you find it?"said one of them glaring at Hinata.they seemed terribly afraid and angry.

"Well during my mission when we were heading back i spotted a black bag moving so my team opened and saw the baby,her name is Ikari Rabui,"then she stopped and handed them the black bag"there was some items in it"

"We cant keep it here,we must kill it now!!" the secong elder said

" No i will not let you lay a finger on her" Hinata said sternly which shocked Sasuke and Naruto.

"you dont know the history behing these people ,Hinata" Hiahi said furiously

"Then.tell me"hinata said

there was a brief silence until one elder spoke up" This child is called an 'african'"

"african?"

" yes , they are unique because of their color and their unique style of fighting ,they dont have chackra but they use special spears. Long ago we used to be allies,some lived here and some of our people would live in their land **'Africa' **we use to fight together,help eachother and some of us even married eachother until...we caught them trying to steal and use our secret forbidden justsu to distroy us."

" Thats why we must destroyed this child!!" the other elder said

Hinata grabbed the baby and held it strongly onto her." Please dont ,its just an innocent child"

The elders looked among eachother and Tsunade said " Fine we wont kill but we will leave that child in a house for orphans"

"but they will treat her unfairly" Hinata said with pleading eyes

" do you have a better idea " Hiashi said. Hinata tought for a secong well she always wanted a child ,so this will be the perfect oppotunity.

" i will raise it" HInata said with confidence

Tsunade: "What!!!"

two elders: "Are you insane!!!!!!!!?"

Hiashi: " you are only 17,why dont you spent your time training instead?"

Sasuke and Naruto"(gasp)"

"Please let me do this "Hinata begged

" HInata you dont have the age yet and also who will help you raise?"

" I will" said a someone from behind,hinata expected it to be naruto but it was no longer than ,Sasuke Uchiha

HInata eyes widen '_the rude and cold hearted Uchiha was sticking up for her and volunteered to help her out_,weird'

" well fine but you need permission from your father,Hinata" said Tsunade

HInata looked at her father waiting for his decisions" Fine,but i dont want it in my way nor in my house since the Uchiha traitor offered to help ,i beleive this kid will stay in his appartment"

Hinata beamed with joy and thanked her father and Sasuke.The elders and Hiashi exited the room while Sasuke and Naruto helped Hinata carry all the bags with baby items to sasuke's appartment.

_**Sasuke's appartment**_

Hinata was arranging the babie's crib while Sasuke was making tea and keeping an eye on baby Ikari. when the tea was over he went to his room where Hinata was cleaning and decorated.when he arrived his jaw dropped. On on part of his large bedroom ,where the baby will be sleeping. the roomewas pink and white ,with a white crib and pink sheets.

"like it?" Hinata said with amusement

"its...your tea is ready"

"oh ok" hinata fallowed sasuke into the kitchen and sat infront of sasuke

HInata took a look around the kicthen' _its very dull ,i will change it later'_

"here"sasuke said handing hinata the cup of tea

"Thank you" hinata said and took the tea from him.

A thick silence fell into the room untill hinata spoke up "um sasuke..why did you agree to help me raise Ikari?"

Sasuke looked at her and looked away'_how do i say this,this so unlike a uchiha'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:If you want to know how Ikari looks like go to my profile.**

**next chapter:What those Sasuke want to say to Hinata?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Naruto Makes His move

**AN:**** hi**** guys!!!!!!!!ok sorry the last chapter was short.i will make this one really long. thank you to **Kitsuni69,,SnowSakamaru ,,and seby321 for reviewing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\**

**Chapter3: ****Naruto Makes His Move**

A thick silence fell into the room untill Hinata spoke up " um sasuke..why did you agree to help me raise Ikari?"

Sasuke looked at her and looked away '_how do i say this,this so unlike a uchiha' _.

Hinata notice Sasuke's uneasyness and said "Its ok, you dont have to tell me"

"Then, why did you asked?" Sasuke said glaring at Hinata

" just curious"

They finished their tea silently and Hinata got up a walked out of the room. Sasuke watch her walk out of the room and sight'_i should of tell her why'_

Hinata entered Ikari's room and stared down at her in her crib as she slept . Ikari slept like someone gathering strenght to get on with her life.Her fist were bunched up beside her face,her eyes were tihgtly close, breathing in the same rythm. Even if Hinata met her for a day,she wanted her. Hinata traced her fingers gently across Ikari's face and sighed . She washed and arrange some of Ikari's clothe she had bought during the mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, Sai , Kiba ,Shino, Shikamaru's team, and Team Gai sat at the Ramen shop .They each ordered a type of ramen and ate silently.

" you guys did you see the baby that Hinata found?" Sakura said

" A baby?" they all said in unison

" yeah ,the elders said its was an..african" naruto added

" it has dark skin but she looks adorable just like all babies" Kiba said

" Well thats troublesome"Shikamaru said

" You know whats weird ,Sasuke volunteered to help Hinata out" Naruto said

" He did?!!" Ino said the rest seemed too shocked to comment

" Well Sasuke is going to become a _softy_ now" Tenten said

Sakura saddened a little' _maybe he's inlove with Hinata,' _

" we should help her out?" Kiba said cuddling his anormous dog .

" yeah "

" Maybe they might fall inlove with each other" Sai said grinning

" i wont allow it" neji said sternly

" oh shut up Neji" Tenten said putting her arm around him

" Well we have to go " said Shikamaru ,with that Choji and Ino said their goodbyes and left.

" see ya later" Sai said giving the rest his fake smile

Neji and Tenten left soon after so did Shino and Kiba leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Sakura was in deep thought to even recognized if Naruto was still there ' _if they fall inlove i wil never have a chance with My Sasuke pooh' _

Sakura was trying to think of a way that she could break them up until " Naruto!!"

" yes Sakura"

" you know ,Hinata"

" of course"

" since we were in Academy School,you knowshe was always inlove with you but you were too dense to notice,everybody knew" Sakura said whacthing the boys expression

" Really!!!!!! oh my god!!!!!!!!" Naruto said jumping up and down

" but if you dont act soon Sasuke will steal her from you" Sakura said with a devious smile

" yeah you right ,i am going right now!!"

After Naruto got everything set up he made his way to the Uchiha's house. he did'nt even need to knock because Sasuke had once gave him his spear key.

He slowly opened the door and walked around the house till he saw Sasuke in the babie's room siting on the bed while Hinata patiently showed him how to hold Ikari. When Hinata placed the baby in his arm,he was trembling till finally got the hang of it ,a small smile appeared in Sasuke 's face when the baby took his large finger and started to chew on it ,Hinata giggled .' _wow Sasuke is turning into a softy,he seemed to love her too.'_ Naruto thought.

Hinata urned around and saw Naruto staring at them "oh hi Naruto..i did not notice you here' Hinata said slyly

" Its ok" Naruto said" How is Ikari?"

" Fine" she said glancing at Sasuke momenteraly to see if he was holding the baby correctly.

' Hinata"

" Yes naruto?"

" I was thinking if you and Ikari can join me to the park"

Hinata seemed shocked,her eyes were large as a saucer and her mouth was widly gaped open.

Sasuke glared at Naruto angrily' _what is he up to now' _

" um sure,i 'd love to"

Naruto smiled and watched as Hinata took Ikari from Sasuke and went to the bathroom to clean her and Ikari so they could go.

He turned his head to look at sasuke but was met with a bloody red sharingan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: oh oh Sasuke is mad? thanx for reading and **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Next chapter might be updated by next week because i have to update my other fics _God help Me!!_

_Love you all------------_


	4. poor sasuke!

**AN: ok people back for more drama .**

**Thank you to:**

Caffienated.,dark angel-justice,HeartBrokenHInata,Kitsuni69,and seby321.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 4: **of African American Living in kohona**

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto staring at them "Oh hi Naruto..i did not notice you here' Hinata said slyly

" Its ok" Naruto said" How is Ikari?"

" Fine" she said glancing at Sasuke momenteraly to see if he was holding the baby correctly.

' Hinata"

" Yes naruto?"

" I was thinking if you and Ikari can join me to the park"

Hinata seemed shocked,her eyes were large as a saucer and her mouth was widly gaped open.

Sasuke glared at Naruto angrily' _what is he up to now' _

" um sure,i 'd love to"

Naruto smiled and watched as Hinata took Ikari from Sasuke and went to the bathroom to clean her and Ikari so they could go.

He turned his head to look at sasuke but was met with a bloody red sharingan.

" What are you up to?" sasuke asked sternly

" nothing"

" Why all of the suddent you want her to join you to the park" Sasuke said

" Whats with all the question, you act as if your her husband" Naruto said

Sasuke didn't have to respond because Hinata came back in the room , she was wearing a yellow sunflower dress that was up to her knee ,with yellow high heels . Ikari wore a yellow dress macthing Hinata's with a yellow hat and yellow small booties.

Sasuke: _the baby only lasted one day i bet she already spent a thoushand dollars._

Naruto: _wow thats so cute macthing dress for momy and daughter_

" whats wrong ?' Hinata asked noticing the boys examining her and the baby

" you girls look beatifull " naruto said

HInata blushed and said" Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Sasuke can you do me favor?" Hinata asked straping Ikari and her stroller she bought in a village during her mission

" What is it?" sasuke said reluctantly

" will you go to the Hyuaga manor and take my clothes for me please Neji will be there" She said

Sasuke got up from his chair and walked past them as if angry.

They whacthed as he vanished from the door and looked at each other.

"Well am ready " Hinata said getting a bag who had baby supplies in them.

Hinata never had time to go to parks since she became a medic nin.

Naruto was pushing the stroller like it was some kind of game.

When they arrived at the park Hinata gasped

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke walked rapidly not that he was in a hurry because he was pissed and slightly jealous and...hurt.

That was the first time he actually truly loved someone and that baka is trying to take her away from.

" she is mine!" he said a loud

He knock on the gate and was met with a angry white eyes

"Here!!" Neji said handing him two large suitcase " You touch Hinata i will cut your hands" he hissed

" And if i dont" Sasuke responded smirking

" Well i will just have to murder you" Neji exclamed

" Neji dont be soo rude to our guest" a figure said behind the gates

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-

" Wow Naruto this is amazing!" Hinata said

The park was vast and had beautifull healtly grass. It had lots of swings and seesaws.The park was next to a lake where aldutls and kids went fishing for fun or just for food.Couples sat on the grass kissing and laughing, young children ran aroung playing tag and some even had friendly spar among themselves.

They walk some more till they stop somewhere with less people.

There was a red and white picnic cloth on the floor with a large picnic basket.

HInata looked at Naruto and he smiled

" You like it?" he asked

" Its beatifull!!" HInata said" thank you"

"come on seat down"

Hinata unstraped Ikari and layed her down on the clean cloth. Ikari smiled and continued looking up at the the bright sky.

" Lets eat" naruto said while opening the basket he took out two rice balls and other food.

Ikari started to cry when he saw the couple chewing on their food. Hinata put her rice ball down and took Ikari and fed her some milk. Then he showed Naruto how to feed a baby,he was a bit clumsy at first but now he got the hang of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000tThe

The figure came out ,it was a young woman with long curley dark hair and nice curves that resembled Hinata.

" Hi am Hanabi, HInata's younger sister" She said winking

Neji grunted and Sasuke just nodded

" Ah so you must be Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Hn"

" Well you take care of my sister alright and if you have time come and check me out?" she said while laughing at her cousin's reaction

" Well Uchiha you're lucky two Hyuga woman likes you" Neji said

Sasuke smirked and said" its not my fault they hate you ,you look just like them..like a woman"

Neji crinched his teeth and said" I'll kill you"

"HANABI!!" a loud voice said ditracting the two mens

It was a young man , one foot taller than hanabi with brown hair known as Konahamaru.

When he was close to her he he lifted her up and kissed her on the lips.

Which chocked Neji and Sasuke.

Konohamaru placed Hanabi down and said" Why dont you come down at my place tonight" he said with a seductive voice making Hanabi blush

" Why dont you get lost before i call Hiashi" neji said sternly while dragging her inside.

Hanabi whined and said "You never let me go to his house "

" Well maybe thats because i dont want the future heir to be pregnant"Neji said wile closing the gate behind him

Sasuke started walking away but stopped when he notice Konahamaru fallowing him.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Konahamaru said hesitantly

Sasuke groned at Naruto 's name and said" park"

"park?"

"Hn"

"With who?"

"Hinata"

"That shy girl"

"yeah my gir--" Sasuke stopped when he realized he said it out loud

silence

"You like her?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and contued to drag the bags alone. HE studied Konahamaru and notice that he was in great thoughts.

"Sasuke..if they go out ,Naruto will never have time for me anymore"

"True" he said while smirking

--7777

AN: Sorry i had to end soo short!! hope you like it i had been very busy! please review!!

Love,

barbie12k


	5. Important news

**Important news**

All readers I want to say am very sorry I did not update for a long time .I received this review that said that the story was really racist. I am very sorry if I offended some of you. I think I should delete this story but I need you to make the decision. **Please go to my profile and vote on the poll rather if I should delete or not.**

_Thank you very much;_

_Barbie12k_


End file.
